Flora?
by OnlyFloraAndHelia
Summary: what Helia will do if he lose the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys this is my first FanFiction hope that you will love my story sorry if I have mistakes I am not very good in English

I do not own winx club!

We here for few Flora's parents my parents Flora's sister and my brother. Few days ago Flora was run over a car she broke few bones but her body is weak.

My name is Helia Scoot Knightly and I'm Flora Florin Rachel Queen-Knightly husband we are the prince and the princess of Britain

**Helia's P.O.V**

The doctor call me I am so scared and hope everything is ok or gonna to be ok "what's wrong doctor"? I ask with fear

"prince Helia I'm so sorry to tell you that is Princess Flora last minutes" the doctor says and a tear fall from he's eye

"what?" I yell don't care that everybody hear "There nothing you guys can do?"I continue

"I'm sorry prince Helia,would you like to see her?"he ask and I go to my love room

"Florich?" I called her in the nick name she love the most

**Flora P.O.V**

"Florich" I heard the voice of the man I love

"Hey" was the only thing that I could say

. "I don't know how to start what I want to tell you"he said and hug me.

"You know you can tell me everything" I said hoped that everything was fine

"I don't if the doctor told already but how to say that"he said and I stopped him

"What they told me?"I ask

"That...you-u...gonna die" he said and start cry

"Ohh...love don't cry it's-"I said and warped my arms around him

"Please don't say that it's gonna be alright because I know that it not going to be alright I going to lose you what good in that?"he ask and I start cry

"Helia...I'm sorry please clam down and don't cry I want to talk with you at my last minutes don't cry with you" I said hug him thigh he clam and then I continue "I have a few requests from you ok?" I said after Helia nod and said "sure anything" I continue

" I want you go on forget about me-"

"How could you ask something like that you my woman my love you take my heart-" he said

"Helia please don't make it harder I just want you have a girl that make you smile and laugh and love because I really care about you please for me" I said crying between words

"Hey..Florich don't cry I'm sorry keep going" he said

" I know that you work about your anger outbursts for long time and I don't want that my death will ruin that so please...you know don't..ruin yourself because of my ok? I said still crying

"I'll try I promise you" he said and I smiled

suddenly I felt weak more then before and I under stand that my time

"Flora are you ok?" He asked

"Florich!"he scream

"Florich babe please answe me!"he yell and start crying

**Helia P.O.V**

"Florich babe please answe me!"I yell and start crying

"Helia I fell weak you know what that mean" she said slowly and weake

r "Flora! no! Not now! I need you don't leave me alone"I yell hope she will show the doctor wrong

"Helia my love please don't cry over me..I love you and only you you strong enough to get over me do what I told you keep yourself save..."she said I see the tears in her eyes and cry too

"Florich please don't leave my! I love you! I love you please don't close your eyes" I scream fell so sad and angry

"Helia love?" She ask

"Yeah?" I answer

"Don't cry..and I..love..you" she said that was her last words


	2. Chapter 2

before i start i want to thank you about reading my story today i was shocked when i saw that 124 pepole read my story in one day!

so tahnk you again

_**Chapter 2**_

"Don't cry..and I..love..you" she said that was her last words

**Helia P.O.V**

"Flora!" I yell so hard that the doctor came in

"Flora come on dont give up come yourself stay here!" I scream hope that she hear me

"prince Helia I'm so sorry"the doctor say

"don't be save her!" I yell still hugging her

"I believe that I can't do nothing"he said

Flora parents came in with tears in there eyes the nurse must told them the news my parents came too trying to take me away from Flora

I ran to my art room look around and find a knife I toke the knife it was on the blanket from yesterday

_**~flashback~**_

**Flora P.O.V**

"are you finish yet?"I asked

"just a moment you can start cut the fruits if you want" Helia answer me

"Ok tell my when you finish I need to go more hour its not a lot of time" I said a little sadly and start to cut the fruits for our picnic its wired a picnic in art room but I rater picnic at home then nothing

after 2 minutes Helia call my name "Florich?"

"yes dear" I answer

"I finish you like it?" He ask and show my a draw its was a draw of me and him i was in his arms

"are you kidding me? I LOVE it!" I said walking over him and kiss him after few minutes we broke the kiss

"may I add something" I ask

"sure love anything"he said

I take the paintbrush i dip it in red and write_** -forever yours Flora-**_

meanwhile Helia cut the fruits and made the salad everything was great we kissed laughed and smile a lot I wish that I didn't have to go

_**~end of flashback~**_

with tears in my eyes I cut all my paintings while I scream Flora's name I cut everything except one the one from yesterday

when I saw Flora handwriting I let the knife fall and fall with him to ground crying my heart

when I understand that I broke Flora's promise I wanted to die and I felt 2 hands around me I looked up and saw...

**Auther's note:**

I know that its short but i promise you that the next chpter will be longer

and happy holiday to all my Jews readers


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and saw my mom "Helia dear she's in better place right now please don't cry"my mother say

"mom I don't know what to do right now I want to die and..."I told her and stopped "I promise her that I don't let her death to ruin my advance but look what I did I lie to her" I said dry my tears

"Helia you should do a walk go to the gardens breathe the fresh air and come back ok?" She said and I walk away

after few minutes I arrive to Flora favorite place in the gardens

_**~flashback~**_

"Florich?" I call Flora

"I am pretty sour that Florich is not my name?" She say

"I invent you a nick name it's your names Flo for Flora and Florin and Rich because you rich and because Rachel" I said

"Ohh I get it now" Flora said make me laugh

"way you laughing I didn't get it" she said and sad expression show on her face

"sorry Florich I...-I stared to say but Flora star talking too

"no I'm sorry I let you feel wrong right now sorry" she said with sad voice

Flora P.O.V

"no I'm sorry I let you feel wrong right now sorry" I said with sad voice Suddenly I felt Helia's lips on mine I was a little shocked but kiss him back

"Flo it's ok don't feel bad with yourself" he said

"Ok but what happened to my new nick name?"I asked made Helia laugh

**_~end of flashback~_**

"Florich why you leave my what I'm going to do now without you,without your soft lips that I kiss everyday,without your smile that my feel better no matter what the situation is,without..." I said crying

"COME BACK!" I yell crying harder

"Helia?" I heard a familiar voice

**Stella P.O.V**

after Flora's mom called my to tell my the new I toke a flight to Britain to see her I couldn't believe that what happened to my BFF I know her for 23 years since i was born.

I arrived to Flora and Helia's palace with Brandon I have cried all the flight you could see that in my eyes I saw Helia i decided to follow him to see where he was going while Brandon go to bring a cup of water for him

Helia arrived to a amazing place it's was flowers every were in circle and there was a brown stunning bench Helia just stood there he cry and I didnt know what to say then he scream and Brandon came

"Helia?" Brandon ask Helia turn around and I ran to hug him "I'm so sorry Helia" I said and let him go

"it's ok I am preety sour that it happend beacuse of you" he said in tears

there was a long silence until brandon ask "so what are you doing here?

"My mother offered I go to relax in the garden i cut all my drawing" helia said still crying

"so thtat really happend" I ask crying harder

"its not fair" i continue and ran to see her

I went up stairs and saw Malienna (Flora's sister) crying but the desire to see Flora pulled me to continue up the stairs

"Stella dont even try they dont let us see her" Daniel (Helia's brother) told me

I fell to the ground

_**Author note:**_

Ok so as I promise that is longer chapter then the others, I really you guys to tell my if you like my story and how many chapters you want I make Goodbye for now


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

at the last episode I add 2 characters and at this chapter they are the center plot just wanted to let you know and sorry again if I have mistakes (I know I have a lot) hope you enjoy this chapter

I fell to the ground

**Malienna P.O.V**

"Stella come over here" I tell her

"Stella I have something to ask from you please come over here I know how much you sad

"I'm sorry about Flo" Stella says

"I think that there a way that you can save her believe my that I want her alive" I said tears in my eyes

"babe don't cry" Daniel told me

"how I can't I lost my sister and the only way that can bring her alive don't want to help" I said crying hope that Stella we'll help us

"I didn't say that I don't want to help" Stella scream

"you have power to save her" I said don't care that it's was a family secret

"you and Helia together can save her" I said while she look at my confused

"What?! how can we save her why don't you told my you what I have done" Helia scream at my

"relex bro y-" Brandon start to say but I interrupted him

"Brandon that ok I can explain why"

"it's a family secret I don't want to say how and why I don't want but you two have to want it with all your hearts" I said

Helia and Stella look on one each other and says "sure"

"what we need to do?" Helia ask

**Helia P.O.V**

just about the think about get her back make me happy I want her I want to hug her to Kiss her lips to love her I want my Flora

"Helia it's ok we gonna save her" I heard Malienna says she must see my tears

"yeah sorry what we need to do?" I ask

"The hardest thing we need to do that tell my dad that you know about it I will take care of it then we need to say the doctors that from some reason you two must see Flora when you are in each one of you touch her hands and think only about good think that happened to you with Flora for 2 minutes but only good things we it works right? Then call the doctor and he will take of her ok?"she ask

"How the doctors will take care of her" Daniel ask

"30 seconds after Stella and Helia will finish she need to come back"

"And you guys" she continue "if something get wrong you two will not fell good" she said

"I don't care I will do everything" I said

"but I do! They will die if something get wrong" Brandon ask

"that what you care about Flora will come back" Stella told him

"They will just fell sleepy and..-"

"and what? Brandon ask

"let her finish!" Stella scream at him

"and...m..maybe..you..will lose... You..your..your...memory" she said in fear

I go and hug show her anything will be alright I just want Flora come back already "Ok so we go to talk to my father and you will go upstairs and ask to see Flora" she dry her tears and get up

We all go upstairs and we see a bag ( I don't know how to call it but the paramedics put the dead person their and then they take it on stretcher)

"dad they taking Flora now? Malienna ask in tears

"Yes dear but we said that you want to see her first so go say goodbye"Flora mom says hugging her husband and start crying

"Stella and Helia will go I don't think that I'll say something when I see her" Malienna said and look at me

"Thank you" I mouthed her and we get in the room

_**I hope you like it and happy weekend :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys!

I knot thay chpter took me a lot of time but it beacusae school and know homework so I am very sorry i know you regular to chpther every day.. so sorry!

**Helia P.O.V**

"Thank you" I mouthed her and we get in the room

**Stella P.O.V**

we get into the room I couldn't see her like that my Flora was happy al the time and she smile all the time

**_~flashback~_**

"come Stella it's not that bad" flora told me

"Flora are you kidding me!?"I scream at her

"calm down Stel I will go change" she said

"sorry Flo I just want you to look perfect" I said in sad voice

"Stel it's ok I get it just don't scream you will scared everybody"she told my smiling

I hurt her and she smile I'll never get it

**_~end of flashback~_**

a tear fall from my eye

"Stella she will be ok" Helia tell me

"Yeah i know I just has a flashback" I tell him

"I know me too of her last minuets but we have to be strong for her" he said and walk over Flora Helia touch her first

**Helia P.O.V**

I touched Flora hand her left hand if you want to be right our marriage ring make me want her back more than before I looked at Stella and I saw she was afraid to touch Flora.

"Stella she's a little cold don't be afraid" I told her

I hold Flora's hand harder "good luck Helia we have to bring her back" Stella told me

I close my eyes and start to think about her the love of my life I think about the day we met I was so stupid then and about how I told her for the first time that I love her and she kissed me then I tough about when she first came to my house and her grandmother was in my house and we didn't know that our grandmothers even know one each other at the last 30 seconds I though about how I became the happiest man in the world when Flora says "I do" I open my eyes.

"Helia why you crying" Stella ask me

"you crying too: I told her

come on let call the doctors" she said

"Flora please wake up I need you I know you can do it" I tell her and kissed her nose

"yes prince Helia what happened"the doctor ask but nothing happened why?what we did wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

it's the last chapter of "Flora?" I just want to thank you about reading my story and fixed mt mistakes in English I know that I'm not good at English and this story was a challenge for me and I write like I regular to write in my language so its was kind of problem for me..

(I really tried to make this chapter without grammar mistakes but still sorry about my mistakes)

anyway if you want me to countinue or make another story review and I promise I'll do what you ask

**The last chapter**

but nothing happened why?what we did wrong?

**Helia P.O.V **

"Helia what's going on over here" my mom asked

"Helia everything is OK?"my dad asked

"Helia?" my brother called my name

my head was hurt I was so afraid that Flora don't come back to me

"prince Helia why Princess Stella called me" the doctor asked

"why you ask me ask Stella" I said to myself

"Helia come on the paramedics need to take Flora" her moms said

_**~flashback~**_

**Flora P.O.V **

"I can't wait to see my parents" I said to Helia

today me and my boyfriend come back from vacation we were in Paris for 4 days. and now we are on our way home.

at the 2nd day Helia made a surprise foe me, he took me to a picnic and propose me

"you haven't seen them for 4 days and you already miss them? Helia asked

"I want to tell them that we're getting married and ya I miss them" I said

"Flo go sleep ok you look tired" Helia told me

"goodnight love" I told him and close my eyes

"goodnight my princess" Helia told me and we fell asleep

_**~end of flashback~**_

I don't know why it's came to my mind but when I came back to the reality I heard annoying noise it's was really annoying so i was have to look where its came from. I looked to my left with anger after 10 sec the doctor and 3 nurse came in front of me to check Flora my head hurt I wasn't focus and then I heard a low and hurt voice

"Helia? babe what's up? Everything is ok?" It was familiar voice

"princess Flora please save your powers to heal and no to speak" the doctor said

"what?!" I asked myself

"Flora?"


	7. Chapter 7

hey you guys!

I continue the story so if you want to read the link is at this page :)

s/9767202/1/Dont-leave-me-sequel-to-Flora


End file.
